The invention relates to an antenna assembly, and in particular to an antenna assembly utilized in an electronic device.
In recent years, mobile electronic devices, such as cellular phones, have become widely popular. Antenna assembly performance is critical in the mobile electronic devices operation.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a conventional antenna assembly 1 disposed in an electronic device comprises a transmission element 11, a grounding board 12, a base 13 and a feed pin 14. The grounding board 12 is disposed above the transmission element 11, having a first surface 121 and a second surface 122. The grounding board 12, for example, can be a printed circuit board in a cellular phone. The base 13 disposed between the transmission element 11 and the first surface 121 may be plastic with low dielectric constant to support the transmission element 11. The transmission element 11 has a feed point 113, the first surface 121 has a connection point 123, and the feed pin 14 is bonded to the connection point 123, contacting the feed point 113.
The antenna assembly 1 presents the following shortcomings. The feed pin is expensive and easily damaged, and does not securely connect to the feed point 113, affecting the quality of transmission.
Referring to FIG. 1B, another conventional antenna assembly 1′ is shown, unlike antenna assembly 1, utilizing a feed spring 14′ integrally formed with the transmission element 11. The feed spring 14′ has a flexible portion 141 contacting the connection point 123.
The antenna assembly 1′, while decreasing the cost of the feed pin and bonding process described in antenna assembly 1, is difficult to position and the spring force of the feed spring 14′ is hard to control.